Daddy's Girl
by IntelCore
Summary: Just a little one shot I thought up. Fred has a daughter, and George finds a book containing letters she had written to her dad every few years. Summary is horrible, but the story is better.


**I know that I am neglecting my main story, but honestly, I just need a break from it, every time I try adding more to it, I simply get angry. So, I decided to distract myself with this one-shot and the other that I am currently working on. The other one is more, well fun, than this one is. But, hopefully everyone likes this story I worked hard on it.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, I believe I've said this many a time.**

**May 4, 1998 (2 days later)**

George stared at the tiny red-headed girl that was curled up on the empty bed that had belonged to Fred. He felt horrible that tomorrow she would get to see her dad again after a month, but it would be so that he could be buried. Sighing, George sat down gently on the bed. Despite the effort, the three-year-old woke up instantly.

"Uncle Daddy!" She said sleepily. The tiny girl crawled onto George's lap and leaned against his chest. She instantly started sucking on her thumb.

"Have a good nap Ema?" George asked ruffling her hair.

Ema nodded, her eyes were already starting to shut again. She snuggled closer to her uncle. "I missed you an' Daddy." She said in a sleepy voice.

George fought back the tears as he stared down at the little girl.

"I missed you too Hun. And your daddy missed you very much. He loves you a lot, you know that?"

Ema nodded again, but now her eyes were closed. "And I l wuv Daddy too. And you too, Uncle Daddy. Cuz we're all birfday buddies. Daddy says so."

As the child drifted to sleep, George silently cried over the loss of his twin.

***The next day***

George couldn't look away from the mirror. If only he still had both ears, he'd be looking directly at Fred. George knew the idea was crazy, but it helped. Even if it helped only a little bit.

"Ow!" George yelped as a small toy collided with the back of his head. He turned to see Ema standing near the door. She had her tiny arms in an attempt of crossing them, and her eyes were narrowed. Her simple black dress made her hair appear redder, if that was possible. "I guess you're ready to leave then." He couldn't help but chuckle slightly. He picked up Ema, however she kept her eyes narrowed.

"Don't fuget Mummy!" She said harshly. "Mummy missed Daddy too!"

"I know, I know." George said slowly.

A little bit later, the three of them were standing away from a small group of people. Ema was holding on to both her mother's hand and her uncle's. Despite the sad mood of the adults with her, the toddler was obviously excited.

"I get to see Daddy!" She sang. "And I get to meet Daddy's family too! Mummy, are they nice?" But she didn't wait for a response, instead Ema kept talking to nobody in particular. "Well, of course they are. Daddy is nice and so is Uncle Daddy."

"His name is George!" Her mother snapped. "He's Uncle George!" She wasn't normally the type to get angry about something so small, but right now, the poor woman wasn't really herself. No one was.

"I know Mummy." Ema said simply. "He is George and Daddy is Fred."

The silence was thick, but the girl didn't notice. She had taken to swinging her uncle's arm while making swishing noises.

"Maybe I should introduce you two to the rest of the family now." George said slowly. He led them over to a group of redheads and cleared his throat. When confronted with the members of his grieving family, George froze. He still wasn't entirely sure how this would turn out.

"Hello there." Molly smiled weakly when she caught sight of Ema, who was still holding onto George. "Oh, George, who would this be?"

"Well Mum…" George began. He looked from his mother to Ema and her mother and was about to introduce them, when Ema decided to speak up.

"Uncle George, is this your Mummy?" Ema said. "So she's Daddy's Mummy too?" Ema looked up at Molly Weasley and smiled. George was certain that he saw her smile falter at the sight of Ema's smirk. It was identical to the one he and Fred wore whenever they were about to get in trouble as children. Molly had seen it many times. "I'm Ema! You're my Nana, right?"

Molly's eyes widened and she looked up at George and didn't look away. It was then that George realized how quiet everyone around them had become. Sighing, George simply said. "Meet your granddaughter Mum. Her name is Emalee Renae Weasley."

"You have a daughter?" Percy, who had been standing behind Molly, asked in disbelief.

"N-no." George studdered.

"You're silly." Ema laughed. "Uncle George isn't my Daddy! He just looks like Daddy. Mummy got them mixed up once. But I don't, cause I know my Daddy!" She seemed quite proud of herself, but then she noticed that everyone looked sadder. She looked up at George with wide, curious eyes. "Why is everybody sad Uncle George? And where's Daddy?"

"She's Fred's-" Percy started to say something but Molly interrupted.

"Why didn't I ever know that my son had a child?" Molly practically screamed.

"Mum, calm down." George said weakly. His ears started to get red as he noticed that everyone was staring at them now. "Alright, let me explain. Ema here is Fred's daughter. She's three. This is Ema's mother," George gestured to the tiny woman who had taken a step away from the family. "Her name is Candace. Fred and I met Candace back when we were still in Hogwarts. We found out that Ema was going to be born during our sixth year. Fred decided that it would be best to tell you Mum, once we got back for summer holiday. Ema was born on our birthday Mum, we were planning on bringing her and Candace to meet everyone. But, it was the end of that year that Harry told everyone that... Voldemort was back. After Fred and I talked about everything, he decided that it would be best not to let anyone know about Candace and Ema."

Molly was now staring at the little girl in front of her. "Why? Why would he do that?" she asked so softly that George was sure she was talking more to herself than anyone else.

"He was scared Mum." George said softly. "After all, Candace is a Muggle. He knew that it wouldn't be safe for her to be involved with our famiy. We were watched pretty closely for awhile Mum. From the time Ema was born, Fred became paranoid that the Deatheaters would find out about her and Candace. Because our family is full of nothing but Blood Traitors, after all. He was worried that because of him, that the two people he cared about most would be hurt."

Everyone was quiet while they thought about what George was saying. Molly reached a hand toward Ema, who grinned and instantly jumped onto her lap. The tears that were now rolling down Molly's cheecks were a mix of joy and sorrow.

"He wanted me to tell you Mum..." George began, but his voice cracked slightly. He was starting to tear up just by thinking about it. "Before he...right before Fred and I split up at Hogwarts, he told me that he wanted you to know that he was sorry Mum. He said that if anything happened to him, to make sure that you got to meet Ema and Candace. He also said, that he couldn't wait to see the look on your face when you did meet them."

Molly instantly stood up, still holding onto Ema with one arm. Without saying a word, she walked over to Candace and wrapped her free arm around the younger woman's shoulders. The two women sobbed together while Ema just looked around, with a look of pure confussion on her face.

"I still don't see Daddy!" She huffed.

George sighed, but pulled Ema away from her grandmother and mother, who were now crying so hard, George doubted that they even noticed he took Ema. "Come here, Ema." He led the tiny girl past many people. All of whom, gave her very sad looks. Almost everyone they past teared up, they knew what was waiting for the little girl. When they were near the casket, George stopped. He knelt down to look into Ema's eyes. "Ema, there's something you need to understand."

"Daddy's in that box Uncle George!" Ema shouted, ignoring what George had said completely. "I found him!" She pulled away from her uncle and ran toward the casket. "I can't see!" She tried jumping, but no matter what, she couldn't get high enough to see inside. George shook his head and picked her up. "Why's Daddy sleeping Uncle George?" Ema asked.

"H-he's...he's not sleeping Ema." George said, fighting back the tears.

"Yea huh!" Ema huffed. She wiggled around and leaned toward the casket and placed a hand on Fred's cheek. "Wake up Daddy!" she said happily. When he didn't move, she tried shaking his shoulder. "Daddy?" she sounded confused. Again, Fred didn't move. "Daddy, why are you so cold?" she shook his shoulder again. "Daddy!" she screamed.

George wrapped his arms tighter around Ema and turned away from the casket. He couldn't watch her try to wake him up anymore. "Ema, stop, please. He...he won't wake up."

"Yes he will!" Ema screamed.

"Hun, your Daddy's..." George thought for a second. "Remember those angels in Nana Marie's house? All the pictures she has of them." he asked. Ema nodded slowly. "Well, Daddy's gone to be with those angels now."

"NO!" Ema screamed. "I want him back! They can't take my Daddy!"

**May 2, 1999 (1 year later)**

"Wake up! Wake up!"

George was jostled from his restless sleep instantly. He opened his eyes to see his red-haired neice standing over him. Whenever Ema stayed over, she would wake him up by jumping on the bed. Because as she said, "Uncle George is a lazy bum".

"C'mon Uncle George get up!" Ema started jumping again.

Geoge laughed and swung his arm, catching the little girl. He then rolled over so that he was holding her down.

"Get off! You're heavy!" Ema yelped.

"But I'm just so comfortable." George laughed stretching his arms.

"You big meanie!" Ema started hitting George in the shoulder. This only made him laugh more.

They layed there for awhile, whenever one would finally stop laughing, the other would laugh somewhat and then they would start the laughing fit again anew. Finally the two were calmed down enough for George to speak. "Go get dressed Ema, we got a busy day."

"I am dressed Uncle George." she huffed.

George raised an eyebrow and looked at Ema. "You don't match." he said simply.

"So?" Ema countered.

"You're mother will hurt me if I let you leave the house like that."

"Then don't tell her...Duh."

George grinned. She sure was stubborn. "Ema, go change."

"No. I don't wanna. These are my favorite."

"Too bad. Now, go." George said getting up and swinging the little girl over her shoulder. He sat her down. "Now go put something else on. If you still don't match whenever I finish getting dressed, then you'll be in trouble." George added, making his voice sound somewhat threatening, even though he was still grinning. "That means," George looked around and a tiny little rabbit toy caught his attention. He and Fred had bought it whenever they found out Candace was pregnant. Ema absolutely adored it. "the bunny gets it."

Ema's eyes widened. "That's mean." But, she turned and ran away from her uncle.

An hour later, after lot's of argueing, George and Ema left the flat above the shop. Ema was now wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a simple light green shirt. Instead of the green plaid dress she had tried to wear earlier with pink cameo capris and two different colored tall socks. One was red and the other was blue.

When they got near where Fred was buried. Ema let go of George's hand and took off running. Her red curls bounced wildly behind her. "C'mon Uncle George!" She called.

George finally got to Fred's grave, where Ema was now sitting on the ground, leaning against the tombstone. Slowly George sat down next to his neice. He didn't say anything to her, just sat quietly while thinking.

"I miss him." Ema said after awhile.

"I do too." George muttered.

"Uncle George." Ema said, "Are we ever going to come back? After we leave today?"

"Probably Ema." George said.

"Good." Ema crawled onto George's lap. "Cause Daddy probably gets lonely all by hisself. I know! Uncle George, we can come here every year and tell Daddy stories about us! Like the silly stories you tell me at bedtime. The ones about you and Daddy."

George grinned slightly. "That sounds like a pretty good idea."

**July 2013 (15 years later)**

George was shocked at how quiet it was. Everyone else had left for the day and he was home alone. He'd sat quietly for a while, but now he was restless. Slowly George got up and walked aimlessly around the house, not sure what to do with himself. He ended up walking straight to Ema's room without realizing it. He opened the door slowly and looked around the room.

It was instantly obvious that Ema was a proud Gryffindor, even though now she was finished with Hogwarts and wouldn't be returning, she had kept the decorations up in her room. George turned to leave when he noticed a small book that was open. The pages were fluttering weakly because of the slight wind from the open window.

George picked up the book and started reading.

_May 2, 2003_

_ It's been five years Daddy. I really miss you Daddy. I'm eight now. Uncle George bought me a new broom. I got too big for the one you bought me. I cried about it, because it was special. But Aunt Angie says she will always keep it safe for me. So I will always have the last present from you Daddy. Daddy, is it bad that I don't like my birthday? All of my friends get excited for theirs. But I always feel sad. Everyone is, I can tell. But everybody acts really happy, even Uncle George. It's not fair Daddy. We're supposed to be birthday buddies. That's what Uncle George says. He told me that you told me that every year on our birthday until after I was three. I wish I remembered that Daddy.  
>Uncle George lets me help around the shop sometimes now. Of course, Aunt Angie says it will only cause me to be a trouble maker when I get older. Oh, I forgot Daddy, you didn't know that Uncle George got married! But if your in Heaven like Mummy says then you probably already know all this. I guess I'm just blabbering Daddy. I have to go now Daddy. Uncle George said me and him are going to visit you today. Just the two of us. Like we always do. I'll see you in awhile Daddy.<em>

_May 2, 2006_

_ It's been eight years Daddy. I miss you so much. I just turned eleven. That means I'll be going to Hogwarts next fall. I'm really nervous about it. Nana Molly gave me a very long talk about behaving and that I should be good. No matter what stories I hear about you and Uncle George. Aunt Ginny said that you and Uncle George once said you would send her a toilet seat from Hogwarts. Is that true Daddy?_

_Daddy, is Hogwarts scary? Uncle George said it was where you two had a lot of fun. But, Daddy, __didn't you__….__isn't that where__….Oh, Daddy I don't want to go to Hogwarts! You died there. How am I supposed to learn in such a place Daddy?  
><em>_  
>Daddy, I remember Uncle Ron talking about there being ghosts at Hogwarts. And that some are of people that died there. Does that mean you'll be a ghost at Hogwarts too Daddy? If you were, I'd get to see you every year. I'd really like that Daddy. I would love to see you again. I asked Uncle George about it. I think it made him sad. He told me that it would be better if you weren't a ghost. That you would be in a better place. I guess that's true Daddy. I want to see you. But if your better wherever you are now, stay there. I'm a big girl, after all. I'll be okay Daddy.<em>

_September 2006_

_I know I don't normally write to you in the middle of the year Daddy. But I wanted to let you know that I was sorted into Gryffindor. I hope that makes you happy Daddy. I have to go now Daddy. I have class soon. I miss you very much! Oh, and the swamp thing that you and Uncle George created is still here! It's really cool Daddy!_

_May 2, 2008_

_It's been ten years Daddy. I miss you, but I'm starting to forget you. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember you. I know how you looked and acted. Uncle George always tells me funny stories, but sometimes I wish I could remember my own story about you. Uncle George said that you spent a lot of time with me whenever you could when I was younger. But, I don't remember it. Sometimes I feel sad about it._

_Oh, Daddy, I had something to tell you. I got the toilet seat! I sent it to Uncle George. I thought it was pretty funny. I got a very long, harsh letter from Mum. She was not happy that I am not being good at school. I also got a howler from Aunt Angie, about how disappointed she was. That was scary! But not as scary as the howler I got from Nana Molly. I was absolutely terrified after that. Uncle George sent me a letter. He said he was very proud of me Daddy. And he said that I'm becoming more like you every day. That made me happy Daddy. How would you feel about what I did, Daddy? Would you be mad? Like Mum? Disappointed like Aunt Angie? Or furious like Nana Molly? I think I know the answer Daddy. I'm sure I do. You'd be proud of me. I just know it._

_I'm on the Quidditch team this year Daddy. I'm a Beater. Just like you and Uncle George! We have one more game this season. But Gryffindor won't win the Quidditch cup. There's just no chance. But there's always next year! I'm going to win the Cup before I leave Hogwarts Daddy. Promise._

_May 2, 2012 _

_It's been fourteen years Daddy. I just turned seventeen last month. I'll be starting my last year of Hogwarts next fall. Gryffindor has yet to win the House Cup or even the Quidditch Cup. Next year Daddy, I'll be captain of the team. I hope I don't mess everything up. I really want you to be proud of me. Are you Daddy? I've been trying really hard. My grades are perfect, and I get in more trouble than most students. But I have fun, isn't that what you and Uncle George did? Several of the teachers say that I'm so much like you that it isn't funny. Is it bad that I think that's hilarious? I like being told that I'm like you Daddy._

_Uncle Charlie took me to Romania with him last summer. It was wicked Daddy. I had so much fun. But, honestly, I don't think I'd like working with dragons too much._

_I've been working in the shop with Uncle George every summer. It's been a blast. I always have so much fun there. I'll probably work there forever. But, Daddy, I really really like Transfiguration. I still don't know what I'm going to do once I leave Hogwarts after next year Daddy, but I've decided I want to be an Animagus. I tried doing that once, I think back when i was twelve or thirteen, well it didn't go well Daddy. I got in trouble by Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagal, and Aunt Angie, and Mum, and Nana Molly. It just wasn't that great of an experience Daddy. Even Uncle George was a little miffed at me. Of course, he wasn't mad long. He just told me to be more careful. _

_Well, I have to go now Daddy. I've got Quidditch practice. Wish me luck._

_May 2, 2013_

_ It's been fifteen years Daddy. I miss you more now than ever. My last year of Hogwarts is almost over. Daddy, Gryffindor is in the lead for the House Cup this year! We might get it. And we haven't lost a single Quidditch match yet. I hope I didn't jinx the team by saying that. Daddy, we have one more game left. I wish you could be there to watch me. Mum always said you've been able to see me ever since you died. Daddy, is that true? I'm not sure how the whole thing works, but if you've been able to watch me all this time, well I hope I made you proud._

_You remember little Teddy, don't you Daddy? He was just a baby when you died, but he's grown up now. Well, at least he thinks he's grown up. Just because he's in Hogwarts now, he thinks he knows all. A bit annoying really. Oh, Daddy! Uncle George let me watch little Fred last summer. Of course, he isn't quite so little anymore. He's almost ten now. You should see him. Nana Molly says he's not as crazy as you and Uncle George were but I guess that's a good thing._

_Oh, and Daddy, can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to get jealous or mad though. Sometimes I tell people that Uncle George really is my dad. I know that I shouldn't, because you're my dad. I guess it's because Uncle George has always been there for me. Daddy, that sounded really mean. I'm sorry. I know that you would have been here if you could have._

_Well, Daddy, I have to go now. Love you and miss you._

_June 2013_

_Well Daddy, I am officially out of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall made a remark to me that she was sad to see me leaving the school. Daddy, she said that she enjoyed having me around, even if I behaved like a "crazed babboon" at times. Her words, not mine. Anyway, Daddy, I have a lot to tell you. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup this year! Uncle George was so happy that he decided to just show up at Hogwarts. It was a nice surprise. Gryffindor was also awarded the House Cup. All things considered, it was a very good year. Daddy, I wish you could be here, so I could actually tell you this. Sometimes, I feel like I'm just talking to myself whenever I write to you. I honestly don't know how you'd react to anything that I've told you. Are you proud of me Daddy? I know I've asked before, but I can't help but wonder._

_I have to go now Daddy, Uncle George said he was going to leave me in charge of the shop today. Wish me luck?_

George sat down the book slowly. Just as he turned to leave the room, he caught sight of Ema standing in the doorway.

"You read it, didn't you?" She asked, crossing her arms. George could onlly grin nervously. He was prepared for Ema to get angry. After all, he had read something he probably shouldn't have. Instead Ema rolled her eyes, and grinned at her uncle. "It really helped a lot, you know. It was like he was always there." She walked across the room and hugged George. "I only ever missed him whenever I was at Hogwarts, because whenever I'm here, I feel as if he's still here. I guess it's because you're here Uncle George. In a way, I've always had my dad. He just had a different name all these years." George hugged his neice back, letting her words sink in. "So, I guess what I'm saying is: Thanks for being my dad Uncle George."


End file.
